A Visitor from the Past
by Quickleaf
Summary: Raven's boyfriend? She has a boyfriend? Who is the new mystery man who is returning to her life, read more to find out


**Disclaimer: I do not and most likely will die not owning Teen Titans**

_**A Visitor of the Past**_

In her meditation Raven hears a voice screaming.

Voice: Do it…NOW! Voice yells out in shear agony

Raven awakens from her meditation in cold sweat and heavy breathing.

Raven: I need tea.

She goes downstairs to start boiling her pot and sees her friends. Cyborg and Beast Boy doing what they do best, beating each other senseless over the gamestation controller. Robin was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper and Starfire was playing with her new mutant pet caterpillar, Silky.

Cyborg: Yo Ray, why don't you come and play a game?

Raven: Maybe later, right now I need some herbal tea.

Beast Boy: That's what you say every time.

Raven growls at him

BB: Just Kidding. (Chuckle)

Raven: Good

As the water finishes boiling and she drops a tea bag in, she watches the green tint flow from the teabag, when it is ready she begins to drink.

Raven in thought: Why do I keep dreaming of that day? It has disturbed my meditation for the past week.

She is about to take the final sip of her tea when the alarm goes off

Robin: Titans Move!

In the middle of Jump City a man was roaming freely through a bank vault taking anything and everything that he liked. He was a genetically engineered to have ten times more agility than a average human, twice the strength of a bear, twice the speed of a cheetah, and senses that could track a hawk from the ground in a rainstorm. His body was proportionate to that of a normal man, but his eyes kept changing color from ravishing red to the color of the blue sea.

Robin: Ahhh, a new guy on the block?

Man: My name is Shift.

BB: Well, why don't you Shift your butt to jail so we don't have to haul your ass there.

Shift: Cute. He races forward, picks BB up and hurls him through the bank wall and out into the street.

Robin: Titans Go!

Robin throws a tri-attack of exploding disks, and Shift pulls off a move that is a cross of Spiderman and The Matrix to catch them all dodge Cyborg's sonic cannon which was just fired at him and throw the disks back at Robin skimming his arm and cooking his costume. As the fabric fell away from his upper body Starfire tried and failed not to look at his well defined form, but did manage to keep herself from drooling.

Robin: Nice moves.

Shift: You ain't seen nothin' yet.

Robin: That was my favorite suit

Shift: Do I look like I care?

Robin: Bite me

Shift: No, not that pissed off yet, now die.

Shift rushes them and starts to beat Robin and Cyborg senseless using his speed and strength to dodge and counter attack, Cyborg was starting to get dents in his armor and had a very tight temper growing with this guy. He fires yet again to try and hit Shift, and winds up blasting BB who was just staggering through the hole his little body made in the wall. BB falls to his knees thinking this job is not worth just room and board.

Cyborg: BB! You Okay?

BB: Peachy.

Starfire: As Raven would say, I have had enough! Raven; use your shields to protect the others!

Starfire uses a new attack that causes widespread damage, she starts to spin, faster, and faster firing her eye beams and starbolts in every direction obliterating everything in the bank and blasting Shift into unconsciousness.

Cyborg: Nice move, Star.

Starfire: I thank you, Cyborg. I just made it up this morning.

Raven: Okay, Shift has been beaten can we go now? I need to meditate.

Robin: Ummm, sure Raven.

Raven: Thank you.

Back at the tower Raven quickly retreats to her room to meditate she can feel her powers welling up inside her and she knows she needs to get rid of the extra energy.

Voice: Raven, Blast him! Again the agonized scream

Raven wakes up to find her friends all standing around her and as her senses return she finds she is in the medi-bay.

Raven: Why am I here?

Robin: We heard you yelling and screaming in your meditation. Starfire and I came on check on you. Then you let out a blood curdling shriek when we got there you were on the ground. We then took you here.

Raven: Thanks for your concern.

Robin: Actually, the reason we were coming to your room when we heard you yelping, we wanted to discuss something with you.

Raven: What's that?

Robin: Well, we got a letter, an unsigned letter; from someone who says they want to join the Titans. They will be on the roof at sundown.

Raven: What?

Cyborg: You heard the man right, they wanna join us.

Robin: And I think the more the merrier

Starfire: So, we are going to find out who this is?

Raven: Yeah, why not?

At sundown that night the five Titans gathered on the roof of their T shaped home to greet the new arrival, as dusk fell BB started to get anxious

BB: What is he a no show?

Voice: I have arrived.

From out of the darkness a figure began to materialize in the shadows the Titans could see his image. He was wearing a black cloak and hood, under that was a deep blue robe, his shoes were a shade of black Robin didn't know existed and finally he wore a little gold chain around his neck on this chain was a locket, he also wore a pair of black gloves. His face (The only skin that was showing) was a shade of grey that was identical to Ravens. His nose was normal but his mouth was drawn taught in what he must think was a friendly smile, but it exposed his rows of teeth of which his upper K-9's were wickedly pointed and fined to a razor edge. His hair was also like Raven except darker and under it were slightly pointed ears. Although by far his most unnerving feature was his eyes, deep crimson they were, as though he had used the blood of men to paint them. In his hand he held a golden staff, the top of this staff being crafted out of what looked like ruby and emerald but it was so seamlessly blended that they appeared to be one stone. It was crafted in the shape of an intricate Celtic knot with a certain otherworldly shimmer to it.

Man: I am Artirion of Azarath; I extend my deepest hellos to each of you.

Robin: Hi.

Cyborg: What's shaken!

BB: Dude, nice entrance.

Starfire: You are most warmly greeted

Raven: ……………………….

Robin turns to Raven, to ask why she did not greet Artirion, only to find her inching backward and finding complete and utter horror on her face he knew this was not going to be good because Raven rarely ever showed her emotions and never this plainly on her face.

Robin: What's wrong, Raven?

Raven: You have to get rid of him, now. He must be a ghost, or a demon, come to attack me.

The other Titans look at her in complete and utter shock, but Artirion just smiled.

Robin: You know him?

Artirion: Yes, Raven of Azarath we meet again, my love.

By now all the Titans except Raven are so confused there is a question mark over their heads the size of the tower.

Raven: Artirion can't love me anymore. He's dead.

Robin: Raven, what do you mean?

Artirion: I see you haven't told them of me.

Raven: There wasn't any need to, Artirion is dead.

Artirion: Ahh Raven, what sad words you speak I thought the promise we made meant our love was ongoing, even after death.

Raven: My love for Artirion is ongoing, but you can't be him.

BB: Can we go inside and discuss this; I need some of Raven's herbal tea.

Robin and Cyborg both nodded and said that might be good.

So the titans lead their new guest into the tower, to learn of him and Raven.

Once they were in the common room of the tower the titans started asking questions.

Starfire: Mr. Artirion, what is that thing on your chain?

Artirion: This is my locket; it is very special to me.

Starfire: What is inside?

Artirion: Take a look.

He opens the locket and reveals a picture of Raven & Artirion both with huge smiles on what looks like a beach with an extensive ocean of blue water and sand flowing over the beach. The only odd thing the sky was a dark steely grey.

Starfire: Why is the sky dark?

Artirion: It is always like that on Azarath.

Robin: So, what's the connection between you and Raven?

Artirion: That is a long story, a very long story. It all started when Raven's mother died when she was seven, her father didn't want anything to do with her so he entrusted her to the youngest general in his demon legions, me. I took care of her for another eight years until she was fifteen, then she told me something I would never forget.

Raven: I told _Artirion_ of my love.

Artirion: Yes, **_I_** had known for some time that something was troubling her, but knew she would tell me when she was ready, and she did. I had had growing feelings for Raven and informed her of my own love. For a time we were happy, then her father found out, one of the servants squealed to him, and he took Raven away from me. We kept meeting for another few months then her father decided to keep us apart for good so we decided to leave but when he came after us we had to fight.

Raven: This was the fight in which Artirion died.

Artirion: When he caught us we knew he was ten times more powerful than us, but we fought anyway. We knew that it was time to destroy him so our love could go on. The battle raged for what was it, twenty seven hours?

Raven: Twenty nine

Artirion: Oh, I thought it was shorter, well in any case we fought and got thrashed.

Raven: And then Artirion came up with a strategy that was both fatal and stupid.

Artirion: Hey Raven, I just has a thought.

Raven: What?

Artirion: Why don't we show them?

Raven: Yes, I guess that would be better

All the Titans agree.

Artirion: Alright, hold on.

He begins to spin his staff at an alarming rate….

Artirion: Garanous Trintae Orcant Trangristious!

He stops the staff and brings the bottom forcefully down to the ground, ripples of energy emanate from the point the staff tip entered the ground. Suddenly darkness flows from the center of his body and envelops them all. When the darkness clears they find themselves in what appears to be a void of some kind there is naught here but a mist and dark. There is no ground and no sky it just is.

Artirion: This is where we fought, there you can see us.

About 100 yards away there was a towering red demon attacking what appeared to be empty space, however on closer inspection two figures much smaller were found to be in the vicinity. The Titans can clearly make out the figures of Raven and Artirion fight the demon whom they assumed was Trigon. They were fighting bravely and being smacked down constantly.

Artirion: That was a really painful little scuffle.

The past Raven begins flying around Trigon in a big circle, letting out a constant stream of dark energy tying Trigon up and immobilizing his body. As easily as ripping tissue paper, however, Trigon ripped through the energy, and blasted its creator.

Past Artirion: Atan Ornock Marticulor. They both become invisible to all but the titans. The past Artirion runs to Raven to check on her and tell her something the Titans can't hear

Artirion: That is an invisibility spell, Trigon can't see us but we can see. Right here is right close to the end on the battle.

The invisibility apparently wears off because Trigon looks directly at them and roars, pelting them with his flame vision. The past Raven then raises steps that appear to be made of dark energy and the past Artirion jumps up on them. The past Raven shouts at him.

Raven: He wasn't supposed to do that, he tricked me.

Artirion: I know but it was the only way

The past Artirion lands on Trigon's back, and wraps his staff around his neck. The yells were now loud enough for the Titan's to here.

Past Artirion: Raven, blast him now! Put all your energy into it.

Raven: I can't, it'll kill you! He voice is shaking as though she is about to cry

Trigon's arms were so large he was having trouble getting at Artirion, and Artirion was exposing Trigon's chest as a target.

Past Artirion: Raven, blast him! Do it……….NOW!

Past Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

A huge wave of dark energy shot forth from the figure that was Raven and blew a hole in Trigon's body that was bigger that Cyborg. A yell of pure agony was also heard from Artirion as the energy coursed through his body. When Trigon was dead his body exploded into a million shards of smoke, and there was Artirion. He hovered in the air for a few seconds before falling to the ground in a heap, the past Raven rushed to his side and appeared to be trying to console him.

Raven: That was the hardest thing I've ever done, sitting there telling him it was going to be okay while knowing he was dead before I even got within ten feet if him.

The figure that was Artirion brushed Raven's cheek one last time let out his final breath and fell limp. A white sphere rose from his chest, Robin thought this might be his spirit but did not voice this opinion, exploding into a million little wisps of light and flying over the entire realm. His body then began shredding itself, bits of skin flying away and instantly vaporizing. Finally the ornate staff spun up onto it's tip and burst into flame. In the end there was nothing left but Raven who sat sobbing and crying alone in this void, now deprived of the last thing in her life that mattered to her.


End file.
